BlackStars Secret
by The Lollipop Assassin
Summary: Everything you thought you knew abou Black*Stars past is a lie.


Maka could feel it and she was sure Professor Stein could too. She could sense a new wavelength in Death City. It was not particularly strong but it was not weak either.  
" Professor, Lord Death would like you, Maka, Black*Star, Death the Kid, and their weapons to go to his office." another teacher came into the room to say.  
" Yes, very well then. Please keep an eye on my students." Stein said and he ushered the gang to Lord Death.  
" Ah, I'm glad you're here." Lord Death said casually, " It seems that there is a girl with an oversized sword out there. Please go retrieve her. I wanted all of you just in case she's violent. Stein what do you think?"  
" She doesn't seem to be a threat but she is not someone we can take lightly. It is nothing that they can't handle," Stein said turning to talk to the kids, " but you should still be cautious." Then he sent them off to get the girl.  
" Hi... we go to DW-" Maka started sweetly, walking towards her slowly, but then the girl slashed the air dangerously close to Maka.  
" STAY BACK!" the girl yelled.  
" Please calm down. We just want to take you to our headmaster." Tsubaki started.  
" I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH ANYONE! I AM A GOD! NO ONE BOSSES ME AROUND!" the girl screamed. Kid smirked and was about to comment on how much she acted like Black*Star but the girl continued, " YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?"  
" No, it's just-" he tried to explain.  
" SHUT UP!" she exclaimed and swung her heavy sword, missing him by half an inch because he ducked. Soul, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty transformed into weapons and battled the odd girl. Neither Maka nor Kid were able to last long and it was all up to Black*Star. He and the girl were fighting with the same strategies and the fight was getting nowhere until Black*Star said something that no one really saw coming.  
" Let's fight for real now! No weapons, just your bare fists." he roared.  
" AI!" she screamed back, throwing aside her sword.  
" I don't think that this is such a good idea." Tsubaki said in her soft, whisper of a voice.  
" Of course it is!" Black*Star and the girl yelled at almost the same time.  
" Hey have you guys noticed how much alike they look and act?" Maka said.  
" Yeah." Liz said.  
" WE DON'T LOOK OR ACT ANYTHING ALIKE!" they yelled simultaneously and started fighting without their weapons almost right away as if they had never stopped fighting. They both used the same moves with the same strength, and the same skill and timing. Everyone else was willing to fight but it was obvious that it was his fight. They fought the exact same way and they had the same attitude. Finally, it had been about 5 minutes and the girl decided to end the fight. Only a coward would use a weapon against an unarmed opponent but this was ridiculous. She used an attack that would blind him for a second or two but that was all she needed. Then she picked up her sword to end the fight.  
" BLACK*STAR! WATCH OUT!" Maka screeched, picking up Soul to attack the girl but she realized that the girl had stopped mid-swing and dropped her sword.  
" B- b- b- b- lack* St- star?" She asked, falling to her knees, her eyes big as wheels, " Night?"  
" Night? Only one person ever called me that!" he mumbled in a soft, whispery voice; which was odd for him, " N- n- n- naur-la?" The girl nodded and Black*Star crushed her in a hug.  
" I don't get it, you should be dead." Naurla told him pulling away from the hug.  
" So should you... DWMA took me in. Where have you been?"  
" Well, I was living on my own then a woman took me in but she died so I had to keep moving."  
"Black*Star… who is this?" Maka asked.  
" This is my twin sister, Naurla. She is also destined to surpass God." Black*Star said.  
" This isn't making sense... I thought DWMA took you in when you were an infant. There is no possible way of you two remembering each other." Kid commented.  
" They don't know?" Naurla asked Black*Star.  
" We don't know what?" Soul asked.  
" He can explain later but right now we must take Naurla to Lord Death." Maka said, sensing that he didn't really want to tell them. The gang led Black*Star's long lost sister through DWMA and to the headmasters office and Lord Death enrolled her in DWMA.  
" I still don't get how they remember each other." Maka said.  
" Yeah, I thought you found him when he was an baby." Soul added.  
" No, not really. When we battled the Star Clan we thought that they were all dead but then nine years later on the same date we found more hiding in an abandoned village. Nobody outside of me and the teachers here knew so we thought it would be easier to say we took him in as an infant. " Lord Death told the kids.


End file.
